It Took Too Long
by Lives-In-2D
Summary: Team Gai decide to meet up for a picnic since they rarely get to meet. Tenten likes Neji & vice-versa. However, neither will admit it! Not that good, if I may say so myself! Hints of SakuLee. I don't like this story much, btw. I suck at summaries!


TenTen hummed softly as she skipped down a grassy path, her memory serving her well as she recognized some landmarks. It led to a small bare patch of yellowish grass, where one could have complete isolation from the rest of mankind, while watching the waterfall that was opposite it.

Reaching said destination, she set down the large basket she was carrying, and spread a large cloth out on the grass. She had specially prepared the basket of goodies for her old teammates and sensei. She had remembered to pack some soba - a favourite of Neji's, she recalled. She made sure not to make it too spicy.

Sighing happily, she stretched out on the cloth, and tucked her skirt under her, carefully. It had been almost 2 years since the team had got together and actually spoken more than a few hurried words, so TenTen had decided to prepare a picnic for all of them to reconcile and celebrate. A small frown adorning her forehead, she realised that even though she was now an Elite Chuunin, Neji had joined the ANBU and Lee had graduated to Jounin level, leaving her far behind. She blamed the fact upon the mission she had been sent on that had destroyed her arm and back muscles, but were thankfully healed again by the medics...but she had to make sure not to strain herself too much. It had taken almost an entire year to recuperate from the damages, but she'd started to train again like before.

She had changed a lot since then. She was sure the others had too. For this day, she had opted to wear a knee-length, light brown skirt instead of her usual training outfit, and a lavender shirt **[Like the white one she wore in Shipppuuden]**.Of course, she'd worn shorts under the skirt in case of an emergency mission. She felt slightly uncomfortable in such girly clothing, but also felt relieved that she didn't have to wear her smelly training clothes. Lee and Gai would be excited, she knew, that she'd decided to embrace her feminine youthfulness, but it was Neji's approval she really sought.

If he didn't like her in _that way _as a tomboy, maybe wearing a skirt would help...right?

Shaking her head lightly, she closed her eyes and stiffened when she heard a crunching sound behind her. Grabbing a kunai from the large picnic basket, she jumped up quickly and attempted to stab the person standing in front of her. Her attack was stopped, however, by the Black Op and she dropped the weapon in sudden glee and yelled, "NEJI!" and jumped at him happily. Two strong arms snaked around her waist and lifted her up from behind before she could. "LEE!" she yelled again, really excited now. The bushy-browed boy - no - man, laughed and set her down again.

"Where's Gai-sensei?!" she asked them both once she'd calmed down a little. They were sitting together on the large sheet and talking about their lives, their missions, what was currently going on in their personal lives, yada yada. "I do not know TenTen, do you Neji?" Lee replied, looking at each of them in turn.

When he shook his head, TenTen asked slyly, "So...how's things with Sakura? I heard from Ino that she saw you two kissing?!"

Lee blushed a deep red, and hid his face. TenTen laughed loudly and smacked him on the arm, playfully. Neji watched this exchange with no interest.

"Let's not talk about that yet. Let's talk about you. When did you cut your hair?" Lee mumbled, still blushing. Still smiling, TenTen nodded, saying, "I got it cut about 3 and a half weeks ago. It's not too short is it? Is it looking weird?" she sounded worried as she patted her hair.

Lee shook his head, but it was surprisingly Neji who answered. "Your hair is looking good, TenTen. It suits you, and besides, you've always worn your hair up, so it just makes more sense to cut it short."

TenTen smiled hesistantly, Lee nodded encouragingly. "Thanks...Neji." she replied. She noticed him staring every now and then, at her hair and also her legs. The skirt had ridden up and her legs were bare till her thighs. She supposed he was intrigued, since she's never shown this much leg before. Nonchalantly, she moved her legs, flashing them at angles and then tucking them under herself. _**'Now, why would doing that make me feel so giggly?' **_she wondered.

She distinctly heard Neji gulp. _**'Was the soba too spicy? I tried not to put too much!' **_she thought nervously.

"Uh...how's the soba, Neji?" she asked, sounding a little worried. She then noticed that he had, in fact, not even eaten a morsel.

"I haven't eaten any yet." he replied monotonously.

"Then try some, baka!" she said, shoving a bowl towards him.

Tentatively, he reached out and took it from her and took a huge bite. TenTen and Lee watched as he chewed carefully and swallowed. Their faces were hopeful. Neji looked weirded out when he saw them staring.

"So...?" they asked together, sounding like kids. Neji shrugged, "It's very good. Not spicy."

Lee then launched into the story of the time Neji had been fed the 'Curry of Life' and fainted. TenTen laughed along with him, and they heard a booming voice behind them ask:

"Ah, how I wish I had been there as well! So how are you young people?!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee and TenTen yelled together and stood up.

"Yes, it is I...the Magnificent Green Beast of Konoha! And it gladdens my heart to see such youthfulness in my old students!" Gai proclaimed loudly.

Lee clasped his hands together and smiled adoringly at the bushier-browed man. Neji & TenTen sweatdropped.

Soon, they were all engrossed in the delicious meal TenTen had made, and were laughing and chatting like old times. Except Neji, who, just like the old times, sat on his ass glaring at everyone...or atleast seemed to be.

TenTen reached for a rice-cake, but found that almost all the food was over. There was only one plate of sesame dumplings left.

"Who wants dumplings?" she asked, holding out the plate.

"I have an idea! Let us race to the top of the Hokage monument, race back down, then run 20 laps around the village - whoever returrns first is the winner, and gets the dumplings!" Lee suggested loudly. Gai agreed heartily and stood up. TenTen waved an airy arm, as though dismissing them.

"All of us can have one each. There's exactly 4 left." Neji said, but the bowl-cut duo ignored him.

"Ready, set...GO!" Gai yelled and together, he and Lee took off in a flash.

TenTen blinked in surprise. "Wow. They're still like this?" Neji sighed and didn't reply. He got up and slowly walked to the edge of the lake they were on the shore of.

"Here, have some dumplings." she offered. He shook his head, not even looking at her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, fury began to bubble up inside the brown-haired kunoichi.

"HEY!" she yelled, standing up in a huff. He turned around in surprise. "What is your problem?! We're meeting after almost **2** years, and all you've done is eat soba, and tell us how the ANBU are!"

He opened his mouth to reply, but she rambled on, all the day's pent up anger finally being let out. "All 3 of us tried to talk more about ourselves, we wanted to connect again! But you! Won't even accept a damn dumpling from your old team mate when she's trying to make a conversation?! What is UP with you?! Why are you ignoring me the most today? Remember how I used to help you train, you jerk?!" she yelled furiously. She was breathing heavily, her face bright red, as she finally stopped her ranting. Her chest was heaving up and down, pearly eyes following their motion as she looked down at the straw coloured grass.

Neji just stared at her, his mouth slightly agape. Then shutting it, he replied calmly, "What do you mean, TenTen?"

That was it. The final straw. She'd just yelled at him for 5 minutes straight, most of her talk gibberish, and all he could say was that?

"Do you even know," she asked slowly, breathing deeply, "what my important news for today was?"

Taken aback by the unexpected comment, Neji just stared at her.

"You don't, do you? Typical. Leeand Gai-sensei _**both **_know." she gave a short, mirthless laugh.

"Yeah, well...I'm dating and almost engaged, Neji."

It was as though she'd dropped a bomb on him. The effect of her words hit him the gut and, for once, it wasn't that he wouldn't say anything - he **couldn't**.

"W-w-what?!" he finally squeezed out. TenTen's eyes narrowed at the stutter which was out of character for him. Was he mocking her?

"Is it really so hard to believe, Neji?" she asked softly, the fight taken out of her as she realized he probably thought she was unattractive.

"I-I...it's just..." he gasped. Turning her head away, she ran blindly as tears clouded her vision.

"TenTen!" she heard him yell, but she kept running, trying in vain to wipe away her tears. Her supply seemed limitless...as soon as one was wiped off, another salty droplet would take its place.

Suddenly, she collided head on into a wall of rock. Or so she thought. "Argh!" Neji shouted. The breath knocked out of them both temporarily, they lost their balance and were about to fall with TenTen on the bottom, but Neji wrapped his arms around her firmly and turned his body to take the brunt of the impact.

As she lay cradled against his strong, firm chest, TenTen realised that Neji was speaking to her.

"I'm sorry, TenTen. It's not that you can't get a guy...you're way too beautiful not to."

Her eyes widened and she raised her head to look into his eyes. They looked pained, for the first time, the fathomless Byakugan eyes had emotion in them.

"I just can't believe that," he paused, gulping and breathing deeply. _**'I knew it...he can't believe it. He must think I'm really pathetic!' **_Her eyes downcast, she pushed herself away from him and attempted to stand up, but his hand shot out and curled around her wrist, stopping her. She didn't turn around, bu tried to pull her hand away.

Growling softly, Neji gave her hand a little jerk and she fell into his lap.

"Hey!" she squeaked, confused. His warm arms came around her and pulled her close, holding her tight.

"I can't believe I lost my chance with you." he whispered against her temple. She stiffened. _**WHAT?!**_

"Neji...?" she asked, tentatively. He looked down into her big brown eyes and leaned down.

His lips were on hers the next second. Her eyes widening, TenTen didn't respond.

"Sorry! I know you're engaged! To whom, by the way? No - forget it - I didn't ask you th- mmph!" Neji said, but was cut off by the pressure of TenTen's lips against his own. Relaxing slowly, he tightened his grip around her and eased her lips apart. She let him in...it wasn't as though she hadn't dreamt of this day. As his warm tongue invaded her mouth, TenTen's senses reeled and were bombarded with desire. She didn't protest as he ran his hand softly over her breast.

They broke apart and stared at each other, both blushing.

"You've got really soft lips, Neji." TenTen teased. He blushed even more.

"Well, yours taste sweet...like honey." he said, deeply. His eyes ran over her features and they leaned in for another kiss when they heard sudden shouts of laughter.

Lee and Gai were pointing at them, laughing uncontrollably. Neji and TenTen sprang apart, jumping up hastily, hiding their respective blushes.

"Finally! It took long enough!" Gai yelled to Lee, which made the tomato-twins blush even darker.

"They're stupid! It took _**too **_long!"

"Hey," Neji whispered to her as they were cleaning up the picnic mess. "You better break it off with that guy...or I'll break him."

"So anyway...who was this mysterious guy you were dating?" he tried to say it casually, but it proved to be tough when the words were spoken through gritted teeth. TenTen giggled as she unwrapped the 3rd wedding gift, which was from Ino.

"Oh, just some guy my parents thought I'd like. I'm not getting any younger, according to them!" she grinned and held up the large ornamental vase which was filled with potpourri for Neji to admire.

"What's his name? Do I know him?" he persisted, but his bride leaned over and kissed him full on the lips.

"You're the one that I want. _**I**_ didn't even know him, how would **you**?!" she said, reassuringly.

Unsatisfied with the anser she gave him, Neji frowned and pouted, leaning against the bedpost.

TenTen rolled her eyes. _**'If this is how it's gonna be, it's better for me to not tell him that I was engaged to...'**_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**That was my first One-Shot ever, and my first NejiTen fic ever too!!! It also was my first story on this site. I hope you liked it. I'm new on , so I kinda need help with my stories...any criticism is welcome! It'll only help me better myself!!!**

**Btw...for anyone wondering just WHO it was that TenTen was engaged to...keep wondering!! :P**


End file.
